Tony's Favourite Book
by hatersgonnahate104
Summary: Tony goes to a bookstore, to get Pepper's favourite book to read (on Pepper's orders of course). He meets a friendly worker who helps him discover the best book ever...according to Tony. Tony's a bit OOC and I don't own anything except the plot and Melanie Peterson. Mild Pepperony and Tony/OC friendship. Might change to T for safety
1. Tony finds his favourite book

**Tony's Favourite Book**

**Pepper had been **pressuring Tony to read her favourite book, so he was sent to the bookstore to go buy the book. Tony didn't really want to, but if he ever wanted to have children, he had to go without complaining. And that is the reason why **the **Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, was standing in the middle of Barnes and Noble, looking at the back of a teen vampire romance book.

"Um, Mr Stark?" a voice asked, behind him. Tony sighed, sometimes fame got tiring (but not for long), and turned around with a smile.

"Yes?" he asked. A young girl, about early-twenties, stood there, with a raised eyebrow. She was definitely a worker there, and her name tag stated that her name was Melanie.

"Why are you in the teen section? And looking at _Twilight?_" the girl's voice was filled with amusement. "Um...my girlfriend..." he stammered.

"Is making you read it?" she asked, completing his sentence. He nodded, a bit pathetically. She chuckled and took the book from him.

"Follow me." She walked away, and Tony did as she told, something telling him to. She walked into the 'adult' section and grabbed a book from the stand and handed it to Tony.

"_Fifty Shades of Grey_?" he asked, reading the cover. Melanie nodded.

"I'm sure you'll love it. And maybe you'll convince your girlfriend to read it also, it was sorta..._copied_ from a _Twilight _fanfiction," the girl said knowingly. Tony raised an eyebrow at the girl, and she shrugged.

"I'm sort of a bookworm," she explained. "And I need to know my facts, working here." Tony nodded and scanned the summary that was on the back. He was getting more and more interested by each sentence. Now **this **was a book he liked.

"I'll take both," he said, handing her the other book. She nodded and walked towards the register.

"That'll be $22.22," she said. Tony quickly handed her his credit card and she swiped it. His pin was inserted and the books were given to him, along with the receipt. "

Thanks for helping, kid," he said. The girl just smiled at him.

"If you like _Fifty Shades_, you'll be happy to know that there are two more books in the series. Have a nice day!" she said. Tony waved and nodded. He left the store and climbed into his car. He drove home, and sat on his couch, reading his new book.

**Hours must have passed**, because the next thing Tony knew was that Pepper came back from her "Girls Day Out" with Natasha, Betty, and Jane. "Tony!" Pepper called, walking into the living room. "I'm home!" The sight before Pepper was one she thought she'd never see. Tony was reading an actual book! A novel! A thick novel! "Tony?" Pepper asked, walking towards him and sitting on the couch. "Are you reading..._Twilight_?" "Hm?" Tony asked, looking up at Pepper for the first time. "Um...not exactly, Pep." Pepper frowned. She had hoped that when Tony read _Twilight_, they could talk about it, like her other friends and their boyfriends.

"Then what are you reading?" Pepper asked. Tony lifted the cover towards her, still reading. Pepper ripped the book away from his hands, stuffed Twilight in it, told him that when he was done to write a full summary of it, and that he was sleeping on the couch until he was done.

**Melanie Peterson was working her daily shift** at Barnes and Nobles when a familiar looking customer saw her and came right up to her.

"Hello Mr Stark," she said, amused as the man lowered the sunglasses he was wearing to look at her. "Haven't seen you for a while, did you get into trouble?" The man had first came into the shop three weeks ago and hadn't been back until this day. He nodded and sighed.

"I'm here to get the entire _Fifty Shades_ Trilogy," he announced. She took off to the adult section with him.

"What happened to the one you bought before?" she asked curiously, while browsing the back for the entire series. Tony shuffled nervously on his feet.

"Pepper, my girlfriend, ah...took it from me," he mumbled, looking at the floor. Melanie managed to stifle a laugh as she came out with the entire series. She scanned the items for Tony.

"So, did you read the _Twilight _book?" she asked, as the program processed what she had just scanned. She sighed, the technology was always crappy on the days she worked.

"Unfortunately, yes," he replied, with a bitter smile. "I also had to write a full summary of it." Melanie cringed. She wasn't the one to read romance novels, she much rather read stuff like _Lord of the Rings_.

"Your total is $33.76," she told him. Tony steadily gave her his credit card, punched in the pin, and took the bag with the books and the receipt.

"Thanks again for helping, Melanie," he told her. "If you need help at any time, give me a call." He handed her his business card, he had a **bunch **in his pocket, and left. Melanie sighed and turned back to her work, shelving some comic books that people just read and didn't even bother to put it back in place or buy them. Tony Stark was actually not an ass to her. That was new.


	2. Tony's summary of Twilight

**Tony's Twilight Summary**

**Twilight is about an apparently **"cute" girl named Bella moving from Phoenix to Forks, a very rainy town. There, she meets Edward, who's a vampire, and her supposed best friend, Jacob. Edward hates Bella at first, then falls in love with her and they hook-up. Then, Bella finds out Edward's a vampire from Jacob (I think...) and tells Edward about it. Then some evil vampires come and one "smells" Bella (which is really gross) and starts stalking her. So the Cullens, Edward's family, protect Bella and does a really crappy job at it. So the evil vampire, James (what kind of evil name is that? It should be something cool like, Stephano or something), lures Bella (rapist), and sucks her blood or something. Then Edward becomes Superman and flies in and saves her. Then, they go to prom when Bella's all healed up and they live happily ever after.

**Pepper's notes: **Tony, did you just read the summary off of Wikipedia and write it down in your own way?

C +. At least you got _some _things right.


End file.
